


Задача не из легких

by Lonely_Heart, NecRomantica



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-24
Updated: 2013-03-24
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Heart/pseuds/Lonely_Heart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NecRomantica/pseuds/NecRomantica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Очередное испытание Реборна. Но на этот раз вовсе не для Цуны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Задача не из легких

– Долго еще?

– Что, неужели устал уже, Гокудера? – удивился Ямамото.

Гокудера смерил его недовольным взглядом. Он все еще не понимал, зачем Десятый позвал и этого идиота. Ямамото, конечно, тащил самый тяжелый рюкзак с вещами. И змея. Но Гокудера согласился бы нести все это сам в обмен на шанс провести выходные вдали от раздражающего фактора.

– Хочешь, помогу?

Ямамото остановился и протянул руку. Похоже, он был полон сил, и Гокудеру это только сильнее разозлило.

– Сам справлюсь, – он поправил лямки рюкзака – наверняка на плечах от них будут синяки – и прибавил шаг. – Так что, долго еще, Десятый?

– Реборн сказал, что дом будет сразу на выходе из подземного тоннеля, – задумчиво пробормотал тот. – А вот это, кажется, он и есть.

Он указал пальцем на чернеющий пролом в скале.

– Отлично. Тогда поспешим.

– Гокудера-кун, стой! Это может быть опасно!

– Поэтому я пойду первым и все разведаю, – у Гокудеры второе дыхание открылось при мысли, что в тоннеле может быть скрыта угроза и возможность защитить Десятого выпадет именно ему.

– Пускай идет, Цуна, – усмехнулся за спиной Ямамото.

Гокудера стиснул кулаки: только разрешения этого недоумка ему не хватало.

В тоннеле было темно и неестественно тихо. Гокудера ступал осторожно, чтобы гул шагов не заглушил посторонние звуки. От Реборна всякого можно было ожидать, Десятый так до конца и не поверил, что в этот раз под «отдыхом на природе» тот действительно имел в виду отдых на природе, а не вторую Гору Смерти. Не поверил даже после того, как они весь вечер и половину ночи мастерили змея. Никто из них прежде змея не запускал, соответственно, и делать его не умел, но Реборн очень настаивал, даже рисунок замысловатый придумал и заставил Гокудеру с точностью до мелочей воспроизвести его на цветной бумаге. Ямамото еще посмеялся утром, сказав, что у Гокудеры талант. Кретин.

Сзади раздался хлопок, за ним – испуганный вскрик Десятого. Гокудера развернулся, молниеносно чиркнул зажигалкой. Крошечный огонек разогнал темноту, и он увидел бейсбольного придурка. Тот сидел на полу и ржал.

– Что случилось? – выпалил Гокудера.

– Споткнулся просто, – Ямамото пожал плечами и поднялся на ноги. – Простите, если напугал.

– Ты в порядке? – спросил Десятый.

– Ага, – Ямамото наклонился, чтобы поднять змея, но Гокудера опередил его:

– Я понесу, пока ты, идиот, которого ходить не научили, не сломал его.

– Ладно-ладно.

Здоровенный змей то и дело цеплялся о стены и валявшиеся на земле камни, рюкзак снова потяжелел, словно во время остановки воду и продукты в нем подменили камнями, но Гокудера упрямо двигался вперед, желая доказать, что не обязательно быть спортсменом, чтобы быть выносливым.

Тоннель закончился неожиданно, просто оборвался за одним из бесконечных поворотов. Глазам, отвыкшим от яркого света, стало больно, и Гокудера зажмурился. А когда снова позволил себе смотреть, увидел, что Реборн не обманул – в центре довольно большой долины, окруженной со всех сторон горами, и правда располагался домик. Маленький, аккуратный, словно игрушечный.

– А тут классно! – Гокудера чуть не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Он не услышал, как подошли Ямамото с Десятым. – Надо будет сказать спасибо Реборну.

– Да, отличное место, – с сомнением произнес Десятый.

Гокудера понял, что тот все еще опасается, не очередное ли испытание приготовил для них Реборн.

– Наконец-то можно будет поесть, – как можно беззаботнее произнес он и улыбнулся.

Десятый благодарно кивнул и первым ступил на тропинку, ведущую к домику.

***  
Внутри дом оказался значительно просторнее, чем можно было предположить, рассматривая фасад. Помимо трех одинаково меблированных комнат обнаружилась еще кухня и даже ванная, совмещенная с санузлом. Воды, правда, не было, ни горячей, ни холодной. Очевидно, постояльцы для своих нужд брали ее из протекавшей прямо на заднем дворе речушки.

Задумавшись о постояльцах, Гокудера пришел к выводу, что дом, скорее всего, принадлежал кому-то из людей Вонголы. А может быть, Дино или еще какому мафиози. Реборн не так долго находился в Японии, чтобы успеть свить такое уютное гнездышко в уединенном месте.

Как бы то ни было, почти сразу стало ясно, что здесь давно уже никто не останавливался. Об этом говорила пыль, толстым слоем лежавшая повсюду, и просроченная лапша быстрого приготовления, которую Десятый нашел в кухонном шкафу. Лапшу Гокудера предусмотрительно выбросил – не хватало еще перепутать с той, что они принесли с собой, и отравиться – а вот пыль вытирать не собирался, наплевав на то, что Ямамото из-за нее расчихался. Уборка – удел девчонок.

Зато Ямамото женская работа явно не смущала, поэтому, несмотря на отсутствие электричества, он взялся за приготовление ужина – к счастью, в доме имелась газовая плита. Когда Десятый предложил ему помощь, Гокудера вызвался тоже, но Ямамото сказал, что втроем они будут только мешать друг другу.

– Ну и проваливай тогда, – фыркнул Гокудера.

– Гокудера-кун, – Десятый вклинился между ними. – Отец научил Ямамото делать суши, так что вряд ли кто-то справится с этим лучше него.

Гокудера был не согласен. Кеко и Хару готовили в разы лучше придурка, и он даже пожалел, что их сейчас тут не было. Но Десятый не позвал их, потому что всерьез опасался нового испытания и не хотел рисковать, и оставалось терпеть стряпню Ямамото.

– Вы можете пока начать запускать змея, – широко улыбнулся тот. – Я и один управлюсь.

– Отличная идея! Идем, Гокудера-кун! – воодушевился Десятый.

***  
Когда Гокудера продрал глаза, было уже позднее утро. В доме стояла тишина, нарушаемая только едва слышным журчанием речушки и чириканьем птиц за окном – наверное, Десятый и Ямамото еще спали. Стараясь сильно не шуметь, Гокудера сварил кофе и, прихватив пачку сигарет, вышел на крыльцо. Дощатый пол уже нагрелся под солнечными лучами, поэтому Гокудера уселся прямо на ступеньки. С наслаждением затянувшись, он прикрыл глаза и принялся вспоминать вчерашний день.

Поход, похоже, утомил их больше, чем показалось сначала. Во всяком случае, хватило их только на то, чтобы попытаться разобраться с дурацким воздушным змеем. Гокудера очень гордился, что единственный из всех догадался найти в Интернете и распечатать инструкции по его запуску. Десятый, конечно, тоже мог до этого додуматься, но зачем ему так напрягаться, когда у него есть правая рука? Как назло, ветра практически не было, и пришлось изрядно побегать. Поэтому после ужина при свечах – готовил бейсбольный придурок и правда весьма неплохо – все, не сговариваясь, разбрелись по своим комнатам.

– Эй, Гокудера, ну вы с Цуной и сони! – А вот и он, легок на помине.

Гокудера открыл глаза – Ямамото в мокрых шортах и футболке, как всегда с улыбкой во все тридцать два, плюхнулся с ним рядом. Гокудера поморщился и придвинулся ближе к перилам.

– Я уже и с утренней пробежки вернулся, и классное место для купания нашел, а вы все дрыхнете.

– Мы не дрыхнем, а восстанавливаем силы перед началом учебы, так что не ори, еще Десятого разбудишь.

– Я и так собирался вас будить, – пожал плечами Ямамото, поднялся на ноги и направился в дом.

– Не смей! – Гокудера отшвырнул окурок и бросился за ним.

Небольшая потасовка возле спальни Десятого окончилась тем, что они чуть не сломали дверь и уронили комод. После такого грохота проснулся бы даже глухой – однако из комнаты по-прежнему не доносилось ни звука.

– Это странно, – Гокудера решительно заглянул внутрь.

В спальне никого не было. Мало того, вещей Десятого там тоже не оказалось.

– Его похитили, – потерянно пробормотал он. – А я не доглядел!

– Не говори ерунды, никто не знал, где мы. Да мы сами еле-еле нашли сюда дорогу! Ты же не думаешь, что за нами был хвост, а мы не заметили? – в отличие от него, Ямамото совершенно не выглядел взволнованным. – Наверное, Цуна тоже вышел прогуляться и скоро вернется.

– Он бы предупредил, оставил бы записку… – задумчиво произнес Гокудера.

– Точно! Смотри! – Ямамото указал на кровать. – На подушке.

Гокудера схватил крошечный листок бумаги, на котором было написано «Гокудера, Ямамото! С Цуной все в порядке, он дома. Это задание для вас двоих. Реборн».

– Малыш задумал очередное развлечение, – рассмеялся Ямамото, когда Гокудера передал ему записку.

– Это не развлечение, болван, а испытание! И я собираюсь пройти его с честью.

– Кажется, нам надо пройти его вместе, – вставил Ямамото.

– Не понимаю, почему Реборн-сан этого хочет, но так и быть, – вздохнул Гокудера и в который раз перечитал послание. – Он пишет, что Десятый дома. Как его правая рука, я должен всегда находиться рядом…

– Тебя еще не признали официально правой рукой Цуны, значит, я тоже должен находиться рядом с ним.

– Как его левая пятка разве что!

– А ты – мозоль на этой пятке!

– А ты… Какого хрена ты перебиваешь вообще? – буркнул Гокудера, так ничего и не придумав.

– Ну извини, – развел руками Ямамото.

– Так вот, перед тем как ты нагло меня перебил, я пытался сказать, что раз Десятый дома, значит, и мы должны отправиться вслед за ним.

– А в чем тогда задание для нас?

– Не знаю. Может, будут какие-то препятствия по дороге.

– Наверное, ты прав. Жаль, я надеялся, что мы отдохнем пару дней. Здесь хорошо. А теперь снова придется тащить рюкзаки… – вздохнул Ямамото.

– Давай пока разведаем дорогу до тоннеля налегке. Если там есть ловушки, мы их обезвредим, а потом уже будем собирать вещи.

– Идет! Только сначала позавтракаем.

– Я бы поел суши с угрем, если они остались, – мечтательно улыбнулся Гокудера.

– Что, понравились?

– Ну, они были съедобными.

– Вот спасибо! – выпалил Ямамото.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

***  
Ловушек не оказалось. Однако сюрприз их все же поджидал. Гокудера ни секунды не сомневался, что они идут правильной дорогой, поэтому, когда на месте ожидаемого входа в подземный тоннель им встретилось нагромождение из булыжников высотой в человеческий рост, он на мгновение лишился дара речи.

– Это… что за фигня?

– Похоже, это и есть испытание, – беззаботно улыбнулся Ямамото.

– Реборн-сан, что, хочет, чтобы мы расчистили проход?

Гокудера критически оглядел Ямамото – тот, конечно, был тренированным, но вряд ли готовым таскать такие глыбы. Про себя Гокудера и вовсе не заикался. Впрочем, у него был динамит, но не факт, что его использование не вызовет еще больший обвал.

– Да нет же! Он, наверное, хочет, чтобы мы нашли другую дорогу, – пояснил Ямамото.

– Точно, – помрачнел Гокудера от того, что эта простая мысль пришла в голову не ему. – Ну, значит, надо искать. Кстати, предлагаю разделиться!

– Зачем?

Гокудеру так и тянуло ответить, что его бесит каждая лишняя минута, проведенная с Ямамото, но на самом деле причина была в другом.

– Мы совсем не знаем, в какой стороне может оказаться дорога, и если разделимся, кому-то наверняка повезет, и он тогда просто вернется за другим. Так мы потратим меньше времени и не опозорим Десятого.

– Да, ты прав, – подумав, сказал Ямамото. – Тогда я пойду на восток, а ты на запад, и через три часа встретимся в домике.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Гокудера. – Давай сверим часы.

***  
На западе у подножия гор расположился хвойный пролесок, растянувшийся на несколько километров. Гокудера долго брел вдоль его кромки – углубляться не хотелось, и он надеялся, что деревья рано или поздно закончатся, но чем дольше он шел, тем гуще становился лес. Вскоре Гокудера понял, что, если где-то в местных горах и есть еще один ход в тоннель, то добираться до него придется через древесный забор. Может, Ямамото повезло больше? Не то чтобы эта перспектива сильно радовала, но, с другой стороны, все же чем быстрее они попадут домой, тем лучше, и если при этом удастся избежать блуждания по бурелому, Гокудера только спасибо скажет. Даже придурку.

Однако, когда он вернулся в домик ни с чем, Ямамото уже дожидался его, сидя на ступеньках. И, судя по непривычно-угрюмому выражению лица, он в своих поисках тоже не добился больших успехов.

– Там лес и болото, – пожаловался он.

– У меня тоже лес, – сказал Гокудера. – Но можно пробиться к горам. Где-то же должен быть этот долбаный проход.

– Можно. Будешь есть?

На этом вопросе у Гокудеры предательски заурчало в животе, и даже отпало желание высказываться по поводу надоевшей стряпни.

Когда они разделались с ужином, на этот раз состоявшим из наскоро приготовленных Ямамото онигири, на улице начало темнеть.

– Ну что, двинули? – Гокудера выскочил из-за стола и бегло оглядел горку грязной посуды – тратить время на уборку совсем не хотелось.

– Поздно уже. Может, не пойдем на ночь глядя?

Гокудера замер, посмотрел на него недоверчиво. Ямамото беззаботно улыбнулся:

– Да и я устал что-то… Давай завтра продолжим?

– И сольем испытание? – рявкнул Гокудера.

– Так не было же сказано, что мы должны вернуться домой именно сегодня.

– Я сильно сомневаюсь, что Реборн-сан имел в виду, что мы можем прохлаждаться тут неделями!

– Можно, конечно, взять фонарики, но если мы днем ничего не нашли, то ночью шанс еще меньше, – придурок не унимался.

– Мы не нашли, потому что кто-то просто плохо искал! – фыркнул Гокудера.

– И кто же? – нахмурился Ямамото.

– Кто-то ленивый и безответственный!

– Вообще-то ты тоже не слишком преуспел.

– Я, по крайней мере, не сдаюсь так быстро.

– Ну и иди тогда, – спокойно сказал Ямамото.

– Ну и пойду, – Гокудера бросился к выходу, едва не свалив по дороге стул, с силой хлопнул дверью и остановился только на крыльце.

Прохладный вечерний воздух моментально обжег плечи: Гокудера тут же пожалел, что куртка так и осталась валяться на кухне. И фонарь тоже лежал в рюкзаке, за ним надо было возвращаться, а возвращаться не хотелось. Он выудил из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет, наскоро прикурил и затянулся. Облако белесого дыма улетело в сторону чернеющей на горизонте горной гряды. Идти туда в темноте было страшно, как ни противно было в этом признаваться.

Со злостью пнув ступеньку, Гокудера выкинул наполовину недокуренную сигарету и вернулся в дом.

***  
Ямамото снова свалил, до того как Гокудера проснулся. Кажется, это становилось приятной традицией. Жаль, что еды не оставил – Гокудера нашел только грязную посуду в мойке. Впрочем, унывать он не собирался: если даже бейсбольный идиот в состоянии налепить рисовых колобков, чем он хуже?

Стоило Гокудере отлучиться на улицу покурить, как рис пригорел ко дну кастрюли. Склизкая масса, которую ему удалось выскрести, липла к ладоням и категорически отказывалась скатываться в шарик. В конце концов, он в сердцах выбросил ее вместе с кастрюлей в мусорное ведро, позавтракал лапшой быстрого приготовления и отправился штурмовать лес.

Поначалу Гокудера довольно быстро продвигался вглубь, периодически оставляя на деревьях метки перочинным ножом, чтобы не заблудиться. Однако на пути ему не встретилось ни одного доказательства присутствия людей – наоборот, отыскать нормальную тропинку становилось все сложнее. А когда он все же добрался до гор, весь ободранный и очень злой, никакого прохода там, естественно, не оказалось. Пришлось возвращаться ни с чем. И хотя это было неправильно, Гокудера надеялся, что Ямамото сегодня тоже не повезло.

Ямамото еще не было, поэтому Гокудера искупался в речке и завалился в гамак со свежим выпуском «Паранормальных явлений» и сигаретой в зубах. Затем порешал задачи по алгебре из сборника, который захватил с собой, чтобы поднатаскать Десятого. Потом от нечего делать перемыл всю посуду. И даже повытирал пыль, забыв, что совсем недавно считал это девчачьим занятием. А Ямамото так и не вернулся.

Гокудера отказывался думать, что это значит, но когда стало совсем темно, вывод остался только один – Ямамото нашел дорогу домой. А его бросил здесь. Верилось с трудом, при всей своей придурковатости тот не был похож на человека, способного кинуть друга. С другой стороны, Гокудера даже не знал наверняка, считает ли Ямамото его своим другом. Почему-то эта мысль неприятно кольнула. Хотя Гокудера и сам не был образцом дружеского поведения, но тот вроде бы не обижался на него никогда. До вчерашнего дня. А теперь свалил, ничего ему не сказав.

Гокудера так задумался, что от прикосновения к плечу резко вскочил со стула, опрокинув его.

– Прости, я не хотел, – виновато улыбнулся Ямамото. – Я звал тебя, а ты не отвечал, как будто завис.

– Просто задумался, – Гокудера так обрадовался его возвращению, что сил злиться уже не осталось. – Ты где был так долго?

– Там же, где и вчера. Ну, во всяком случае, сначала. Искал проход в лесу, но ничего не нашел. И не похоже, что там вообще когда-то бывали люди.

– Та же фигня, – вздохнул Гокудера – неудача Ямамото, вопреки ожиданиям, совершенно его не осчастливила. – Только рубашку изодрал ветками, а толку никакого.

– Зато потом я нашел отличное место для рыбалки! – Ямамото победно вскинул кулак с полиэтиленовым пакетом, в котором лежало несколько мелких рыбешек.

– И как ты это сделал? Только не говори, что у тебя с собой был спиннинг!

– Если бы! Сначала я пытался ловить ее пакетом, но у меня нифига не получилось. Тогда я порылся по всем карманам, нашел кусок проволоки, немного лески и гайку. Потом вернулся в лес за веткой и соорудил самодельную удочку. Ну а накопать червей возле реки вообще проще простого. Правда, я увлекся немного, и возвращаться пришлось в полной темноте. А я еще и фонарик, как назло, забыл. Пару раз чуть не грохнулся. Вот было бы смешно – потерять весь улов по дороге!

– Да уж, обхохочешься просто! – покачал головой Гокудера. – В следующий раз следи за временем, а то я уже не знал, что и думать.

– Ты… волновался, что ли? – в голосе Ямамото звучало такое неподдельное удивление, что Гокудере сразу же захотелось что-нибудь разломать.

– Еще чего! Слишком много чести, – он пнул упавший стул, чтобы освободить себе дорогу к выходу, но Ямамото успел схватить его за руку.

– Не сердись, Гокудера. Я больше так не буду.

– Ладно, проехали.

– Зато теперь у нас будет нормальная еда, – неловко произнес Ямамото и украдкой зевнул. – Но уже завтра, а то я сегодня устал немного.

Гокудера усмехнулся – Ямамото выглядел так, будто с минуты на минуту свалится с ног, а все равно храбрился.

– Да, конечно. Кстати, у нас еще лапша осталась.

– Что-то мне не хочется есть, лучше пойду спать. Спокойной ночи.

– И тебе.

***  
Проснулся Гокудера от сильного стука в окно – кажется, ночью начался дождь. Несмотря на стойкое желание выполнить задание, вылезать из кровати не хотелось – неприкрытое одеялом плечо замерзло, и Гокудера чувствовал, что в комнате стоит какой-то совсем уж непривычный холод.

Провалявшись в итоге минут десять, он все же набрался храбрости, но не настолько, чтобы выскочить резко – просто дотянулся до сваленной в кучу на полу одежды и нацепил ее прямо под одеялом, а потом выбрался и пошел на кухню. Ямамото – хренов жаворонок – уже сидел там и цедил горячий чай. Приятно удивило, что он тоже напялил на себя, похоже, все имевшиеся в запасе вещи.

– Чего так холодно? – вместо приветствия спросил Гокудера.

– Так похолодало же, – пожал плечами Ямамото. – А отопления нет.

– Нет? – нахмурился Гокудера. Забавно, но до этого момента он вообще не придавал значения такой важной вещи, как тепло – оно просто было и все.

– Угу. Есть хочешь?

– А ты готовил?

– Нет, только воду вскипятил, – ответил Ямамото, не выпуская из рук чашку – грелся.

– Тогда можно замутить что-то из этой твоей вчерашней рыбы, – сказал Гокудера.

– Можно.

С завистью покосившись на чашку, Гокудера прошел к плите и выудил из кармана зажигалку. Конфорка вспыхнула слабым огоньком и тут же погасла. Гокудера сильнее раскрутил вентиль и поджег ее снова, но на этот раз она вообще не воспламенилась.

– Кажется, газ закончился, – подсказал Ямамото.

– Сам вижу, не слепой. Черт!

Гокудера сунул руки в карманы – за такое короткое время уже успели замерзнуть – и мрачно уставился на плиту. Завтрак был единственной надеждой хоть как-то согреться, а теперь не стало и ее.

– Я видел в сарае запасной баллон.

Гокудера обернулся к Ямамото – тот улыбался, как Ньютон, озаренный гениальной идеей. Кажется, о ливне, под который придется высунуться, чтобы добраться до сарая, он забыл, а Гокудера вот помнил и совсем не горел желанием выходить на улицу. В доме он был замерзшим, но хотя бы сухим. Но голодным. Очень. И это все решило.

– Хочешь, попей чаю, а я сам принесу? – Ямамото протянул ему чашку.

– Пошли вместе, – пробурчал Гокудера.

До сарая он бежал, прикрывшись курткой – оголившуюся поясницу жгло холодными острыми каплями, джинсы влажно липли к ногам и в кроссовках противно хлюпало. Ямамото, тоже мокрый, но отчего-то очень довольный, ткнул пальцем куда-то в угол крохотного помещения и заявил:

– Вот он.

В полумраке баллон Гокудера заметил не сразу – тот спрятался за грудой абсолютно бесполезного садового инвентаря. Интересно, для чего здесь вообще хранили эту рухлядь?

– Он тяжелый. Надо тащить вдвоем, – посоветовал Ямамото.

Но этот раз протестовать Гокудера не стал. Но ровно до того момента, как они, промокшие до нитки, вкатили тяжеленную емкость в кухню.

– Я сам его поставлю, а ты переодевайся.

– Да ты один его даже не поднимешь!

Гокудера насупился: с одной стороны, ему тоже жуть как хотелось избавиться от мокрых шмоток и наконец согреться, с другой – Ямамото уже блеснул сегодня догадливостью, теперь была его очередь, и он не собирался уступать.

– Я же сказал, что справлюсь. Вали!

Ямамото пожал плечами и скрылся за дверью. Оставшись один на один с баллоном, Гокудера приуныл. В теории он, конечно, знал, что и как надо делать, но на практике никогда не пробовал. Для начала он решил все же выпить чаю. Вода, которую согревал Ямамото, успела остыть, заварка ошметками всплыла на поверхность чашки, но Гокудера влил в себя чуть теплую жидкость и пошел разбираться с израсходованным баллоном, на место которого нужно было установить новый.

– Я тебе инструменты принес, – сообщил Ямамото, заглянув в кухню.

При взгляде на его сухую теплую толстовку Гокудеру взяла зависть. А следом накрыло злостью – он-то едва не начал все делать голыми руками, идиот.

– Где ты их нашел?

– Да в шкафу, – улыбнулся Ямамото и добавил мечтательно. – Там, кстати, еще и удочка есть!

– Эй, мы тут не на курорте, забыл?

– Да помню я, помню. Но сегодня такая погода… Может, переждем до завтра?

Гокудера стиснул кулаки, борясь с желанием съездить по этой жизнерадостной роже. Вместо этого он выхватил из рук Ямамото разводной ключ и, подойдя к баллону, принялся раскручивать гайку.

– Ты его так на ноги себе уронишь, – зудел над ухом Ямамото. – Давай помогу?

– Ты поможешь, если заткнешься! – рявкнул Гокудера.

Ямамото заткнулся. А через секунду редуктор остался у Гокудеры в руке, а баллон начал крениться. Ямамото тут же оказался рядом, подхватил и удержал его, чтобы Гокудера успел отпрыгнуть.

– Знаешь, что? – нахмурился Ямамото. – Лучше иди сначала переоденься, а потом займемся всем остальным.

– Переодевание может и подождать.

– Хочешь заболеть и затормозить поиски дороги домой?

Ямамото был прав – у Гокудеры от холода уже зуб на зуб не попадал – но признавать это отчаянно не хотелось.

– Ладно, – наконец выдавил он. – Я быстро. Подожди меня.

– Я не убегу, – пообещал тот со смехом.

Избавившись от мокрой одежды, Гокудера натянул сухие штаны с рубашкой и блаженно застонал – как мало, оказывается, надо человеку для счастья. Даже настроение улучшилось. А вслед за этим и дело быстрей пошло.

Он уже не стал прогонять Ямамото, а тот не лез под руку и послушно выполнял его указания. Так что через полчаса им удалось подключить новый баллон к плите и даже проверить с помощью мыльного раствора, нет ли утечек газа.

Напившись на радостях столько чаю, что животы заболели, они взялись за приготовление «чего-нибудь простого» – по словам Ямамото. В том, что верить им не стоит, Гокудера убедился, в третий раз поцарапавшись во время чистки рыбы. В конце концов, Ямамото сжалился над ним и почистил ее сам, поручив ему более легкие вещи из разряда «подай соль». Не то чтобы Гокудера жаловался.

***  
– Что делаешь? – Гокудера остановился на пороге комнаты Ямамото, засунув руки в карманы.

Забавно – пока они возились по хозяйству, он мечтал об отдыхе, но уже через час понятия не имел, чем себя занять. Было невыносимо скучно. И даже на улицу не выйдешь – дождь по-прежнему лил как из ведра.

– Пытаюсь подружиться с задачами из твоего учебника, – вздохнул Ямамото, отложив книгу в сторону. – Но, кажется, завоевать их расположение еще сложнее, чем твое.

– Хочешь, помогу?

– А может, займемся чем-нибудь более увлекательным? – в глазах Ямамото было столько надежды, что Гокудера невольно рассмеялся.

– Ну, я взял с собой набор для игры в покер. Реборн-сан сказал, что каждый мафиози должен уметь играть в покер. Я собирался научить вас с Десятым, но раз его нет, могу научить пока только тебя. Не зря же я тащил все это барахло с собой.

– Но я…

– Не переживай, это легче, чем алгебра. Да и с таким учителем, как я, любой идиот станет профи. Даже ты.

– Да нет же, Гокудера…

– Ты хочешь играть в покер или нет? – нахмурился он.

– Хочу, – тут же ответил Ямамото.

Пока Гокудера объяснял правила, Ямамото кивал и улыбался. Когда начали играть – только улыбался. Никогда еще Гокудеру так не бесила его улыбка. Ямамото мог бы стать великим игроком в покер – по его лицу вообще нельзя было понять, то ли он роял-флэш собрал, то ли просто ведет себя как обычно.

Когда Ямамото выиграл в первый раз, Гокудера покровительственно похлопал его по плечу, буркнув банальное «Новичкам везет». Когда это произошло во второй раз, решил больше не щадить бейсбольного придурка и играть всерьез. На третий раз Гокудера уже не знал, что и думать. Он нервничал все сильнее и постоянно выбегал на крыльцо покурить. А Ямамото каждую новую карту брал с одинаково счастливым видом и все время повышал ставки.

– Смотри не простудись, – сказал Ямамото после его очередного перекура.

– Не дождешься, – Гокудера взял последнюю карту и довольно прищурился. Наконец-то! Уж теперь-то он точно сделает везучего ублюдка. – Поднимаю ставку.

– Повышаю ее в два раза, – Ямамото с неизменной улыбкой бросил фишки на стол.

Гокудера посмотрел на свои карты, потом на соперника. Наверняка засранец блефовал. Да он этим весь вечер занимался!

– Принимаю, – он выгреб все фишки, что у него остались.

– Тогда вскрываемся?

– Фул-хаус.

– Круто, Гокудера! – кивнул Ямамото. – Ты был как никогда близок к победе. Стрит-флэш.

– Да черт тебя дери! – Гокудера подскочил к нему и схватил за грудки. – Как?! Как ты это делаешь?!

– Ну, у меня далеко не сразу стало получаться, но Накабо-сан был очень хорошим учителем.

– Какой нахрен Накабо-сан?

– Старый друг моего отца, он уже много лет играет в покер. Он меня научил, еще когда я совсем мелким был.

– Так ты… – Гокудера почувствовал, что ему не хватает воздуха. – Ты умел играть и ничего мне не сказал? Какого хрена, Ямамото?!

– Вообще-то я собирался сказать, но тебе так хотелось сделать профи из идиота, что я решил тебя не огорчать, – Ямамото широко улыбнулся.

– Ах ты ж гад! – чувствуя себя последним лохом, Гокудера бросился на него с кулаками.

– С ума сошел?! Перестань, Гокудера!

Ямамото схватил его за руки, и Гокудера, не удержавшись, упал на него. А через мгновение они дружно рухнули на пол вместе со стулом. Болезненное приземление моментально отрезвило.

– Пусти, – глухо произнес Гокудера. – Я больше не буду.

– Мог бы и извиниться, – заметил Ямамото, поднявшись на ноги.

– Кто бы говорил!

– Неужели? А что такого я сделал? Всего лишь честно выиграл. А вот ты постоянно меня идиотом называешь, как будто это в порядке вещей.

– Идиот здесь я, можешь радоваться!

Гокудера молча собрал фишки и карты в специальный чемоданчик и так же молча ушел к себе. Ямамото, все это время пялившийся в окно, не остановил его.

***  
Гокудера успешно бойкотировал Ямамото до самого вечера. Даже столкнувшись на кухне, пока тот ужинал, просто забрал свою порцию и смылся в комнату. Не зная, чем занять себя, он взялся читать учебник, но вскоре свеча догорела, а выходить и искать новую означало неминуемо напороться на Ямамото – тот постоянно бродил за дверью и бесил этим.

Поэтому Гокудера сидел в темноте и чувствовал себя полнейшим придурком. Но вскоре шаги стихли – похоже, Ямамото решил лечь спать, и Гокудера, недолго думая, забрался в кровать тоже. Вот только, проворочавшись с полчаса, понял, что так дело не пойдет. Одеяло, раньше казавшееся нормальным, сейчас стало каким-то тонким и коротким, Гокудера сворачивался под ним как мог, но в результате замерзал все сильнее и сильнее.

В конце концов, не выдержав, он принялся рыться по шкафам в надежде отыскать еще одно одеяло. В шкафах обнаружилось много чего – набор для ханэцуки, игровая приставка с севшим аккумулятором, шахматы и еще несколько пачек пресловутой лапши. Одеяла не было.

Немного подумав, Гокудера пошел в комнату Десятого – там точно можно позаимствовать одеяло, и подушку заодно прихватить. Однако, обыскав в темноте кровать, он нащупал только простынь и удивленно замер – он точно помнил, что в этой комнате, как и в остальных, был полный комплект постельных принадлежностей.

Догадка оказалась внезапной и очень неприятной. Настолько, что Гокудера помчался в комнату Ямамото, даже забыв о том, что сам себе пообещал игнорировать придурка.

– Эй, ты спер одеяло Десятого? – с порога выпалил он.

Ямамото закопошился, сел в постели и почесал голову.

– Ну да. Холодно было.

– Тебе кто-то разрешал его брать?

– Да не злись. Я просто подумал, что Цуне оно все равно не понадобится, а другого не нашел.

– Да, но оно нужно мне, – Гокудера стиснул кулаки, запоздало понимая, как нелепо звучит его претензия – одеяло было ничейным, они разве что разыграть его могли между собой.

– Ну, даже если так, я взял его первым, так что прости, Гокудера, – Ямамото улегся обратно и, словно назло, подтянул повыше оба одеяла.

Гокудера даже не знал, что ответить на такую наглость – так и стоял в дверях, чувствуя, как отмерзают ступни.

– Но ты можешь со мной лечь, если совсем холодно, – предложил вдруг Ямамото.

– Ты сейчас шутишь, да?

– Нет, я пытаюсь решить нашу проблему.

– Знаешь, что? – не выдержал Гокудера. – Катись ты!

Он выбежал из комнаты, вернулся в свою, на ходу больно стукнувшись плечом о косяк. Нацепил кроссовки, куртку и бросился на улицу, курить. Однако закоченевшие пальцы отказывались слушаться, и сигарета переломилась при первой же попытке стряхнуть пепел. Дождь не переставал лить, в доме было все так же холодно, и предложение Ямамото уже не виделось таким дурацким. В конце концов, многие терпели и более ужасные вещи, чтобы выжить. А Гокудере казалось, что он сейчас сдохнет, если не согреется.

Захватив свое одеяло – лишним оно точно не будет – Гокудера тихо прошмыгнул в спальню Ямамото, разделся и буркнул, надеясь, что придурок еще не заснул:

– Двигайся.

Тот чуть слышно усмехнулся, а может, показалось, но послушался, и Гокудера быстро скользнул под одеяло и накинул еще одно сверху. Тело мгновенно окутало блаженным теплом, он подобрал под себя ноги, не заботясь, что занимает большую часть кровати, и закрыл глаза. Ямамото надоедливо ворочался какое-то время, задевая его коленками – то ли места ему не хватало, то ли матрас на его краю был слишком холодным, и он тоже жался к нагретой половине, но Гокудера так устал, что очень скоро перестал слышать все посторонние звуки.

***  
Было жарко. Непривычно жарко. Гокудера попытался вытянуть затекшую руку, но уперся во что-то, определенно более твердое, чем подушка.

– Какого хрена? – пробормотал он и наконец разлепил глаза.

Первое, что он увидел – это затылок Ямамото. И шея, в которую он практически уткнулся носом. Откинув одеяло, чтобы выбраться из постели, Гокудера обнаружил, что упирается еще кое-чем прямо в аккуратный зад, обтянутый пижамными штанами. Дернувшись от неожиданности, он скатился на другой конец кровати и сделал глубокий вздох. Подумаешь, обычный утренний стояк, что здесь такого. Однако когда Ямамото перевернулся на другой бок, приоткрыв один глаз, у Гокудеры возникло чувство, будто его застукали за чем-то неприличным.

– Доброе утро, – хрипло пробормотал Ямамото и вдруг покраснел. – Ой!

– Это не то, что ты думаешь! – выпалил Гокудера и лишь потом заметил, как натянулась мягкая фланелевая ткань в паху у Ямамото – у него тоже стояло. – Ой!

– Я просто… – Ямамото тут же снова закутался в одеяло. – Это ничего…

– Да-все-нормально-ну-ладно-мне-пора, – Гокудера вскочил с кровати.

– Эй, постой! Возьми хоть одно одеяло, а то замерзнешь.

Гокудера благодарно кивнул, накинул одеяло на плечи и, схватив свои вещи, смылся одеваться к себе в комнату.

Во время завтрака был слышен только стук капель по оконному стеклу – дождь хоть и заметно уменьшился по сравнению со вчерашним днем, но все еще продолжал идти. Когда они одновременно потянулись к сахарнице и тут же отдернули руки, Гокудера не выдержал:

– Это уже просто смешно! Мы же не можем теперь все время друг друга избегать.

– Да, ты прав, – улыбнулся Ямамото, заметно расслабившись. – Чем займемся сегодня?

– Будем искать дальше.

– А как же дождь?

– Дождь может идти еще долго, а Реборн-сан вряд ли сжалится, даже если у нас закончатся все съестные запасы. Поэтому надо что-то делать. Осталось только решить, что конкретно.

– Вообще-то вчера я планировал пойти вдоль реки – она может куда-то вывести, – произнес Ямамото.

– Отличная идея! А я тогда… – Гокудера задумался.

– Давай вместе пойдем? На всякий случай.

– А давай! Погода не ахти, лучше подстраховать друг друга. Решено, доедаем и выдвигаемся.

Ямамото вздохнул, бросив печальный взгляд за окно, но возражать не стал.

***  
Через полчаса Гокудера всей душой ненавидел Японию, дикую природу и Ямамото – за то, что шел легко, будто ему за шиворот не лило литрами и ноги не увязали в болотистой жиже, в которую дождь превратил берег. Похоже, проще было взорвать чертовы горы и перебраться через обломки, чем найти наконец злополучный проход. По крайней мере, уверенность, что река может к нему вывести, испарилась, еще когда Гокудере начало казаться, что его кроссовки сделаны из воды.

– Эй, может, назад пойдем? Нет тут ни хрена! – крикнул он Ямамото и тут же поскользнулся – не в первый уже раз.

Только теперь удержать равновесие не получилось: чувствуя, как разъезжаются ноги, Гокудера попытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, но под руку попала только какая-то хлипкая травинка – мало того, что переломилась сразу, так еще и больно порезала ладонь. А уже в следующую секунду он плюхнулся на задницу и скатился по скользкой грязи к самой кромке реки.

– Ты в порядке? – испуганно выкрикнул Ямамото и принялся осторожно спускаться к нему.

– А похоже? – фыркнул Гокудера и, поднявшись, принялся оценивать потери. Куртка и джинсы были испачканы так, словно он полдня принимал грязевые ванны, но, кажется, удалось отделаться только ушибами. А одежду все равно было жалко. – Вот же дерьмо!

– Возвращаемся, тебе надо срочно переодеться, – сказал Ямамото, критически его оглядев.

– Да ты сегодня сама догадливость, – процедил Гокудера.

Зубы стучали от холода, и он был полностью согласен – переодеться, согреться и не выходить из дома, пока гребаный дождь не закончится.

***  
– Пришли! – с облегчением вздохнул Ямамото, захлопнув за собой входную дверь. – Сейчас я вскипячу чайник. Выпьешь горячего – сразу согреешься.

– Надо помыться, – сказал Гокудера, стуча зубами, и устало опустился на стул. Мысль о речке совсем не вдохновляла. – Но снова идти на улицу…

– Я позавчера наполнил в ванной бак для воды. Там должно было остаться немного. Правда, она холодная.

– Плевать!

Гокудера, на ходу стягивая с себя мокрые вещи, поплелся в ванную. От прикосновения обжигающе-ледяных капель к коже он едва не взвыл в голос. Наскоро смыв с волос и тела прилипшую грязь, Гокудера завернулся в полотенце и выскочил в коридор. Ямамото, наверное, ждал его – сунул в руки чашку с чаем, а затем потащил Гокудеру к себе в комнату, где уже соорудил на кровати кокон из одеял.

– И это меня ты идиотом называешь? – покачал головой он. – Да ты весь трясешься. Залезай быстрее. Я пока найду тебе что-нибудь сухое.

Когда Ямамото вернулся, Гокудера успел выпить чай и забрался с головой под одеяло.

– Я принес тебе одежду.

– Я отсюда не вылезу, – пробурчал Гокудера и укутался поплотнее.

– Тебе станет теплее.

– Не станет.

– Будешь выпендриваться – сам тебя одену, – серьезно сказал Ямамото.

– Ладно, давай сюда. – Гокудера высунул руку и забрал у него толстовку и штаны. – Доволен?

– Обязательно буду, когда ты их наденешь.

– Зануда. – Гокудера активно заворочался, пытаясь натянуть вещи под одеялом.

– Молодец. – Ямамото задернул шторы. – А теперь постарайся уснуть.

– В этой адской холодине только спать!

– Принести тебе еще чаю?

– Да!

– Хорошо, я быстро.

– Ямамото! – Гокудера вынырнул из своего импровизированного укрытия. – Спасибо!

От улыбки Ямамото можно было хоть сейчас поджигать динамит.

***  
Десятый ободряюще хлопал по спине и говорил, что Гокудера обязательно справится с заданием. Гокудера кивал – не такое уж оно и сложное. Надо только взять и пересилить себя: холод – просто выдумка, ведь не зима же сейчас, хотя вокруг и сыплет крупными хлопьями снег, и ветер предательски задувает под куртку. Пересилить и идти дальше.

Идти не получилось, холодно было даже под одеялом, знобило страшно, и Гокудера не мог заставить себя выбраться, даже чтобы отлить. И Десятый оказался просто сном, а выглядел же совсем как настоящий. Хреново.

– Ты как? – Ямамото вернулся в комнату с кружкой, и Гокудера понял, что продремал-то от силы пятнадцать минут.

– Холодно, – буркнул он, потянувшись за порцией спасительного чая. Задел руку Ямамото, едва не выбив кружку.

– Странно. Ты горячий.

Ладонь Ямамото была прохладной, и Гокудера не сразу допер, что тот трогает его лоб.

– Эй, что ты?..

– Похоже, у тебя жар, – озабоченно пробормотал Ямамото. – Поэтому и кажется, что мерзнешь.

– Мне не кажется, придурок, я и правда мерзну! – фыркнул Гокудера и осекся. – Жар?

– Ну да, ты горишь весь.

– Дерьмо! – простонал Гокудера. – И лекарств тут, конечно же, нет…

– У меня с собой только мазь от ушибов, – виновато покачал головой Ямамото. – Взял на всякий случай…

Гокудера закатил глаза. Отбитая задница у него, конечно, тоже болела, но с этим можно было жить. А вот с ознобом, из-за которого даже его речь стала похожей на заикание – нет.

– Попробуй просто поспать, может, пройдет, – предложил Ямамото.

– Да не могу я заснуть! Холодно же…

Гокудера не успел добавить “идиот”, потому что Ямамото вдруг откинул одеяло и бесцеремонно влез в кровать. И придвинулся близко, лицом к лицу.

– Ты что творишь?

– Подумал, что ночью же было тепло, когда мы вместе лежали.

Гокудера даже не нашел слов, чтобы возмутиться. Просто лежал, глядя, как лицо Ямамото то расплывается перед глазами, то снова становится четким. Тот улыбался, как-то ободряюще, и совсем не хотелось его прогонять. Потому что и правда стало тепло. Жарко даже, все тело огнем запылало, особенно щеки.

– Лучше?

– Наверное.

Гокудера не знал. То есть, знал, что температура спадать за пять минут не собиралась и шпарила так, что его постоянно бросало то в жар, то в холод, но было как-то уютно. И спокойно.

– Только трогать меня не вздумай, – сонно пробормотал он. – Руки оторву.

– Не буду, – усмехнулся Ямамото.

А потом все-таки, кажется, обнял его: по крайней мере, что-то прохладное легло на живот – хорошо. А может, просто снилось.

***  
Пахло чем-то приятным. А самое главное – съедобным. Гокудера втянул носом воздух, пытаясь определить, чем именно.

– Хватит притворяться, я же вижу, что ты уже проснулся, – хмыкнул совсем рядом Ямамото. – Я принес тебе поесть.

– О, еда! – Гокудера мигом открыл глаза. – Доброе утро.

– Скорее добрый день.

Ямамото раздвинул шторы и открыл нараспашку окно – комнату тут же залил слепящий солнечный свет.

– Ого! Дождь закончился!

– И потеплело, я даже куртку не надевал. Держи.

Он поставил на колени Гокудеры поднос с тарелкой рыбного супа.

– Откуда?.. – Гокудера совершенно точно помнил, что рыбы у них не оставалось.

– С утра опробовал новую удочку. Решил, что тебе не повредит немного бульона.

Гокудера сглотнул ком в горле.

– Ямамото!..

– Да?

– Спасибо… За все.

– Не за что, Гокудера, – улыбнулся Ямамото. – Ешь, пока не остыло. И я поем пока.

– Я тогда тоже на кухню пойду. А то разолью суп на постель, а нам здесь еще спать.

– А ты нормально себя чувствуешь? – с сомнением протянул Ямамото. – Давай лучше я с тобой посижу. Вместе веселее. А даже если запачкаем кровать, в доме еще две спальни есть.

– Хорошо! – Гокудера и сам не понимал, почему так радуется перспективе обедать вдвоем, поэтому решил просто не думать об этом.

Они уселись друг напротив друга, расположив поднос посередине.

– Ммм! Вкусно! – Гокудера облизал ложку, размышляя, попросить ли добавки или пока не стоит.

– Рад, что тебе нравится. Мама всегда варила мне этот суп, когда я болел в детстве. Он волшебный, съешь его – и любая простуда пройдет через день.

– Ну да, конечно!

– Сам увидишь завтра. – Гокудера чихнул, и Ямамото протянул ему упаковку бумажных платков. – Держи. И будь здоров!

– Спасибо, – Гокудера снова чихнул. – Но даже если твой суп и правда волшебный, все равно я сегодня ни на что не гожусь. Еще один потраченный впустую день…

– Не говори так! Каждый день происходит что-нибудь хорошее. Ты просто не хочешь замечать.

– И что хорошего было сегодня?

– Ну, сегодня отличная погода, я удачно сходил на рыбалку, а ты выспался. Видишь, как много всего?

– Ты забыл про волшебный суп, – ухмыльнулся Гокудера. – Но…

– А вот о плохом думать не стоит, – покачал головой Ямамото. – Мы обязательно найдем дорогу домой, ты только выздоравливай поскорее.

Гокудера вздохнул и отвернулся к окну. Ветер сегодня был сильный – легкую занавеску мотало из стороны в сторону – но совершенно не холодным.

– На улице хорошо, – словно прочитав его мысли, заметил Ямамото. – Может, оденешься потеплее и выйдем немного прогуляемся?

– Давай. А то курить хочу – умираю!

– Кстати, я сегодня наткнулся на нашего бумажного змея. Не хочешь его позапускать, а то зря тащили, что ли?

– Мы сюда не развлекаться приехали, – скорее по привычке, строго произнес Гокудера. – Хотя… Все равно мы сегодня поисками заниматься не сможем. Так почему бы и нет?

– Отлично! Я пойду помою посуду, а ты одевайся пока.

***  
Змея запускал один Ямамото. У Гокудеры хватило запала только на то, чтобы помочь ему размотать леер, а после – устало плюхнуться на подсохшие теплые ступени и наблюдать, как Ямамото носится по полю и смеется. И все равно было хорошо, вот бы еще из носа не лило постоянно.

А змей у них был красивый. Красный, с желтыми узорами, которые под лучами дневного солнца блестели, как золотом покрытые. Гокудера невольно загордился собственной работой. Зря злился, когда Реборн-сан стоял над душой, попрекая:

– Три линии, а не две, Гокудера. И не на одном уровне, а лесенкой.

С воспоминанием нахлынула привычная уже грусть – как там Десятый? Волнуется за них, должно быть. А они уже черт знает сколько времени не могут найти дорогу назад, хорошая же подобралась Семья.

Полоски на змее сверкнули как-то особенно ярко, и глядя, как тот в очередной раз сменил направление – то ли от порыва ветра, то ли Ямамото увел его в сторону, Гокудера вдруг подскочил на ноги.

– Ямамото! – заорал он. – Спускай змея, живо!

– Что такое? – Ямамото посмотрел на него удивленно, но принялся послушно сматывать леер.

Гокудера побежал к нему, на ходу формулируя словами пришедшую в голову идею. Она казалась совсем нелепой, в духе приключенческих фильмов, которые он любил смотреть в детстве, но, пожалуй, Реборн-сан мог такое придумать. Он и не такое мог.

– Я рисовал эти узоры, – сказал Гокудера, глядя, как змей медленно планирует к земле. – Но весь рисунок придумал Реборн. По-моему, он не просто так приказал мне рисовать именно это.

– Ты думаешь...

– Да. Там может быть карта. Но надо посмотреть.

Ямамото улыбнулся, глаза у него горели. Гокудере очень хотелось, чтобы догадка оказалась верной, поэтому, как только змей оказался в руках у Ямамото, он начал пристально вглядываться в завитушки и линии. И на этот раз они действительно не выглядели бессмысленным набором узоров.

– Смотри, – Гокудера ткнул пальцем в квадрат на левом крыле змея, – это, видимо, наш дом. Это – река.

– Тогда это – тот лес, где ты был, – подхватил Ямамото, – а вот тут – я.

– Ага. И если я правильно понимаю, то вот эта штука, похожая на яйцо – и есть проход. Черт, я же ходил совсем рядом и не нашел!

– Ты бы и не нашел, – сказал Ямамото. – Эти линии тут не просто так. Похоже, они обозначают что-то, что закрывает проход.

– Точно! Значит, надо на месте смотреть. Идем? – Гокудера так злился, что не разгадал эту элементарную задачу с самого начала, что хотел как можно скорее исправить оплошность.

– Нет, – отрезал Ямамото. – Во-первых, ты еще болен. Так что до завтра мы останемся здесь.

– Но…

– Во-вторых, перед выходом нужно поесть и собрать вещи. Теперь, когда мы знаем точно, куда идти, нет смысла оставлять все здесь. И прибраться бы не помешало.

Гокудера поник, вспомнив, какой бардак они оставили в доме после себя. Ямамото был прав.

– Хорошо. Тогда давай сразу и приступим. Чтобы завтра выйти пораньше. Начнем с уборки?

Ямамото, вздохнув, кивнул.

– Да ладно тебе! Сейчас мы все быстро переделаем, вот увидишь!

Гокудера был настроен весьма решительно, но уже через полчаса Ямамото с легкостью вытолкал его в спальню.

– Посмотри на себя, Гокудера! Ты еле на ногах держишься, как мы завтра сможем уйти, если ты будешь таким?

– Но я хочу помочь! Ты не должен делать все сам!

– Если хочешь помочь, приходи как-нибудь вечером в «Таке-суши». Вот уж где работы действительно много. А здесь ерунда.

Гокудера вяло поотбивался еще немного, но вскоре сдался. Хоть ему и не нравилось чувствовать себя настолько бесполезным, но лучшее, что он сейчас мог сделать – это отлежаться и прийти в норму поскорее.

Когда Ямамото его растолкал, было темно.

– Что, уже утро? – сонно пробормотал Гокудера, оглядываясь по сторонам в попытке определить, который час.

– Нет, вечер всего лишь. – Ямамото зажег свечу на прикроватной тумбочке. – Просто я подумал, что тебе не помешает выпить горячего чаю.

Гокудера тут же почувствовал, что в горле пересохло.

– Было бы неплохо, – пробормотал он и попытался пригладить торчавшие после сна волосы.

Ямамото залез под одеяло с двумя дымящимися чашками в руках.

– А у тебя тут тепло, – пробормотал он, протянув одну из них Гокудере – пальцы у него оказались ледяными. – Я просто мыл посуду в речке, вот и замерз.

Гокудера снова ощутил укол стыда за свое вынужденное бездействие.

– Если бы я только догадался, что все так просто, – сказал он, опустив взгляд в чашку, рассматривая одинокие чаинки, плавающие у краев. – Нам бы не пришлось торчать здесь так долго.

– И мы бы не отдохнули так хорошо. И в покер не сыграли бы.

– До сих пор не могу поверить, что ты развел меня как младенца! – рассмеялся Гокудера.

– Самому понравилось.

– Не вздумай Десятому рассказывать!

– Хм, дай подумать… Ладно-ладно, не расскажу, перестань драться!

– То-то же!

Гокудера попытался отодвинуться и обнаружил, что его рука зажата у Ямамото между коленей – тот пытался защититься от побоев. Гокудера уставился на него удивленно – Ямамото дышал тихо, казалось, вообще не дышал. И не моргал. Смотрел на него пристально, и в глазах у него плясало пламя – отражение от свечки. Гокудера впервые обратил внимание на его глаза. Не карие даже – ореховые. Красивые. Черт, лезет же в голову всякое!

– Пусти, – пробормотал он, и Ямамото послушно развел ноги.

– Пойду отнесу чашки на кухню.

Гокудера, сам от себя не ожидая, схватил его за рукав.

– Да ладно, поставь просто на пол, завтра уберем.

– Хорошо, – свободной рукой Ямамото спустил чашки с кровати, а потом перехватил его запястье. – Гокудера?

Это все напоминало локальный конец света. Ладонь Ямамото излучала какой-то радиоактивный жар, и Гокудера не знал, почему находиться вот так рядом, чувствовать тепло через одежду и не испытывать ни малейшего желания оттолкнуть, отдернуть руку – настолько приятно.

Ответ пришел быстро: он просто поехал крышей. Иначе свою странную реакцию Гокудера объяснить не мог. Чертов домик свел с ума их обоих, может, тут вообще какая-то аномальная зона, испарения дурманящего газа или кто порчу навел. Потому что в следующую секунду Ямамото дернулся вперед, прижался мягкими губами к его рту и – мать твою! – это тоже было правильно. Все вообще было правильно, как будто так и надо, и весь набор ругательств и возмущений застывал где-то внутри.

– Можно? – спросил Ямамото, и Гокудера тут же кивнул, еще не понимая, что можно, чего от него вообще хотят.

Ямамото сунул руку ему под футболку, проехался кончиками пальцев по ребрам.

– Щекотно, – прошипел Гокудера.

– Прости.

На этот раз Ямамото погладил раскрытой ладонью живот, коснулся сосков, и жар стал нестерпимым. И уехавшая далеко и надолго крыша вполне объясняла, почему, вместо того, чтобы откинуть ворох одеял, Гокудера принялся раздеваться.

Ямамото отзеркалил его движения, только избавиться от одежды у него получилось быстрее. Спортсмен, чтоб его. Гокудера, как был, в наполовину спущенных штанах, притянул его за шею и поцеловал снова – так сразу удалось забыть про неловкость, которая накатывала периодами даже со съехавшей крышей.

Решив, что раз уж Ямамото можно, то и ему тоже, Гокудера начал трогать его. Кожа у Ямамото была гладкой, на спине он всего пару шрамов нащупал, да и то, наверное, совсем старых, детских. Не то что у него – всюду рубцы от динамита или заработанные в уличных драках.

Не успел Гокудера об этом подумать, как Ямамото начал эти самые рубцы целовать. Вот тогда захотелось оттолкнуть его – что еще за девчоночьи нежности? – но Гокудера не смог. Возбуждение шпарило, как маятник – то в лицо ударяло жаром, то, пульсируя, скатывалось в пах. Хотелось подрочить. Было стыдно делать это при Ямамото. А еще хотелось подрочить Ямамото – посмотреть, какое у него будет лицо при этом. Гокудера никак не мог определиться, чего хочется больше.

Ямамото нерешительностью не страдал: продолжая мягко касаться его губ, как человек, неделю бродивший по пустыне и наконец дорвавшийся до источника воды, он пропихнул ладонь под резинку трусов, и Гокудера не выдержал. Вскрикнул – по телу волной побежали мурашки. Толкнулся в подставленный кулак и застонал – рука у Ямамото оказалась сильной, сжимала как надо, и от того, что впервые делал это не сам, Гокудера завелся еще сильнее.

И все же Ямамото был слишком медленным, словно боялся – хотя наверняка же боялся, он, судя по осторожности в поцелуях и касаниях, опытом тоже не блистал. Гокудера понял вдруг, что как-то несправедливо – лежать и наслаждаться, ничего не отдавая взамен.

Ямамото закусил губу, когда он, извернувшись, сунул руку ему в трусы. Задышал чаще, но двигать кулаком не перестал – старался. Член его – большой, твердый и непривычно чужой – удобно уместился в ладони, и Гокудера аккуратно провел ею на пробу – снизу вверх.

– Гокудера... – выдохнул Ямамото и уперся лбом ему в плечо.

Он дрожал, и дрожь оказалась какой-то заразной. И еще больше желание распаляло то, что это был Ямамото – несносный бейсбольный идиот. Ямамото легко покусывал его шею, Ямамото усердно дрочил ему, Ямамото сбивчиво дышал в ухо, когда Гокудера отыскал нужный, подходящий ему ритм.

Ямамото.

Гокудера кончил, так и не поняв, выстонал ли он имя Ямамото или просто подумал. Ямамото спустил следом, опоздав всего на пару секунд.

***  
Проснулся Гокудера, на удивление, первым. Ямамото мирно дрых рядом, собственнически обняв его за талию. Осторожно высвободившись из-под его руки, Гокудера отправился на кухню. Наверное, стоило его разбудить, чтобы ускорить процесс сборов, но Гокудера решил, что приготовить завтрак – самое меньшее, что он может сделать для Ямамото. К тому же, он понятия не имел, как разговаривать после произошедшего. Вчера они слишком выдохлись, поэтому отрубились практически сразу, избавив себя от неловких разговоров. Но сегодня им предстояло целый день провести вместе в поисках дороги домой, и надо было как-то общаться. В конце концов, Гокудера решил делать вид, что ничего не произошло.

Ямамото, судя по всему, пришел к тому же выводу. Во всяком случае, после смущенного «Доброе утро», он уткнулся в свою тарелку и затих. Зато когда Гокудера завел речь о предстоящем походе, с энтузиазмом поддержал.

Возвращаться обратно было значительно легче – во-первых, большую часть принесенного с собой они попросту съели, а во-вторых, Ямамото торжественно назначил его лоцманом и вручил бумажного змея, уложив самый тяжелый груз в свой рюкзак. Так что теперь Гокудера бодро шагал вперед, периодически сверяясь с картой. Оказалось, что мысль пойти вдоль реки была верной, жаль, с погодой им не повезло в первый раз.

– Ты чего застыл? Я чуть в тебя не врезался, – пробубнил Ямамото, заглянув через его плечо.

– Видишь слева три кривые сосны? Кажется, это вот эти линии на змее, – пробормотал Гокудера, рассматривая карту.

– Да, похоже. Значит, мы уже больше половины прошли?

– Получается, что да. Поверить не могу, что мы так долго не могли найти дорогу.

– Уверен, что без карты мы могли бы сто раз пройти мимо нужного нам места и не заметить его. Наверняка Реборн хорошенько его запрятал.

– Это да. Ладно, идем, скоро сами все увидим.

Однако, когда они дошли до предполагаемого выхода – Гокудера был уверен, что не сбился с пути – его там не оказалось. Они стояли посреди поляны, заросшей густой травой.

– Ничего не понимаю… Он должен быть здесь! – Гокудера снова вгляделся в рисунок на змее.

– Где именно?

– Да прямо посередине долбаной поляны!

Ямамото сбросил рюкзак на землю и принялся топтать траву. Гокудера с недоумением и любопытством следил за его действиями.

– Эй, Гокудера, сюда! Кажется, я нашел его!

Гокудера в три прыжка оказался рядом.

– Смотри! – Ямамото опустился на корточки и расчистил место вокруг поросшего мхом люка.

– Мы нашли его! – завопил Гокудера и еле сдержался, чтобы не броситься ему на шею.

Крышка люка оказалась тяжеленной и поддалась, только когда они вдвоем изо всех сил потянули за нее.

– Ну что, спускаемся? – Ямамото притащил брошенный рюкзак и теперь с сомнением вглядывался в чернеющую дыру.

– Я пойду первым, – сказал Гокудера. – Если там все в порядке, передашь мне вещи, а затем уже полезешь сам.

– Осторожнее.

Гокудера вытащил фонарик и, обнаружив металлическую лесенку, спустился по ней под землю. Оглядевшись по сторонам, он понял, что находится в тоннеле, подозрительно напоминающем тот, по которому они пришли. Гокудера довольно улыбнулся – теперь они точно не заблудятся.

***  
Ворвавшись в свою квартиру, Гокудера сразу же бросился в душ – он скучал по нему с самого первого дня в чертовом домике. Вымыв из волос листья и ветки, он переложил грязную одежду из рюкзака в стиральную машину и, переодевшись, отправился к Десятому – очень уж не терпелось сообщить, что с заданием они справились. Пусть и не слишком быстро.

На полпути к дому Десятого он увидел Ямамото – тот шел навстречу и улыбался как ни в чем не бывало.

– Ты же говорил, что собираешься проспать сутки, как только вернемся, – пробурчал Гокудера.

– Да вот подумал сначала сказать Цуне, что мы выполнили задание, – усмехнулся тот.

– Ну пошли тогда.

Гокудера побрел вперед, глядя себе под ноги – несмотря ни на что, находиться рядом с Ямамото было по-прежнему неловко. Хотя от прежней неприязни не осталось и следа.

– Ребята! – Десятый сбежал со второго этажа, едва они переступили через порог. В голосе его было столько радости, словно еще пять минут назад он всерьез готовился организовывать похороны. – Простите меня, пожалуйста! Это все Реборн!

Он огляделся по сторонам, будто боясь, что Реборн может находиться где-то поблизости, а потом виновато улыбнулся:

– Я так рад, что вы вернулись целыми и невредимыми.

– Да мы даже неплохо отдохнули! – гордо заявил Гокудера. – Ямамото вон порыбачил, а я перерешал все задачи за этот год.

– Да? – недоверчиво уточнил Десятый.

– Да, мы классно провели время, Цуна! – рассмеялся Ямамото. – Жалко, что тебя не было!

– Хорошо, что вы с такой легкостью преодолели задание.

Тонкий голосок, раздавшийся откуда-то из-за стены, заставил всех вздрогнуть.

– Реборн! – выпалил Десятый. – Откуда ты?..

– Надеюсь, вы уяснили, в чем была его суть? – проигнорировав его, Реборн по очереди посмотрел на Гокудеру и Ямамото.

– Раз мы нашли дорогу вдвоем, думаю, да, мы поняли, Реборн-сан, – ответил Гокудера.

– Вместе не только искать было легче, – неожиданно сказал Ямамото. – Вместе вообще много чего проще делать. И приятнее.

Гокудера собирался поддержать его, рассказав Реборну и Десятому про рыбалку, газовый баллон и покер, но едва ощутимое прикосновение к запястью заставило промолчать. Он уставился на Ямамото, взглядом спрашивая «ты что творишь, идиот?». Тот только продолжал улыбаться этой своей беззаботной улыбкой и поглаживать его ладонь незаметно ото всех.

– Да, теперь я вижу, что действительно не ошибся с выбором членов твоей Семьи, Цуна, – подытожил Реборн. – Они достойны быть Вонголой.

– Реборн, опять ты за свое! Сколько раз мне еще повторить, что я не собираюсь становиться боссом Вонголы!

– Глупый Цуна, ты ничего не понимаешь!

Гокудера смотрел за их перепалкой и улыбался.

– Хорошо снова быть дома, правда? – Ямамото словно у него из головы мысли вытащил.

– Ага. – Гокудера повернулся к нему. – Кстати, я ведь обещал тебе помочь как-нибудь в «Таке-суши». Я от своих слов не отказываюсь.

– Ты можешь прийти и просто так, – сказал Ямамото, опустив глаза. – Ты ведь не бывал еще у меня дома. Я бы… эээ… показал тебе свою комнату.

Это прозвучало так двусмысленно, что Гокудера невольно обернулся на Десятого с Реборном. Однако те настолько увлеклись выяснением отношений, что им было не до Ямамото с Гокудерой.

– Думаю, да, я мог бы, – пробормотал он, внимательно изучая пол под ногами.

– Как насчет завтра?

– Завтра – отлично. Я приду.

Гокудера понятия не имел, что из этого получится. Возможно, ничего хорошего. Но, как говорит Ямамото, не узнаешь, пока не попробуешь. А он определенно хотел попробовать.


End file.
